This invention relates generally to carrying devices and more specifically to a new and novel retractable carrying device. The new and novel retractable carrying device is designed to be used with a variety of objects that can be carried by a user such as firearms, golf bags, camera bags, tripods, sports bags, luggage and similar objects, and is specifically designed for use with objects whose weight is carried from a user's shoulder.
While there are a wide variety of carrying devices that allow a user to carry an object from the user's shoulder, these carrying devices are often uncomfortable, especially after the user has been carrying an object for an extended period of time. For example, and by way of illustration only, when a user is carrying a firearm for the purpose of hunting, they must often walk long distances in search of the intended game. The user generally carries the firearm behind them, the firearm being slung over a shoulder and held in place by a carrying device, the carrying device often being a sling. These slings are generally a long strap, one end of the strap being fastened to the forestock of the firearm and the other end of the strap being fastened to the stock butt of the firearm. The ends of the strap are generally fastened to receiving means, such as movable swivels, which are attached to the forestock and stock butt of the firearm. The strap is then placed over the user's shoulder to carry the weight of the firearm. After long periods of time, prior art carrying devices become uncomfortable and the user's shoulder is often irritated. Some carrying devices may have additional padding at that portion of the carrying device which is placed over the shoulder, but the additional padding alone does little to relieve the stress and irritation caused by the constant impact of the prior art carrying device against the user's shoulder and body as the user walks. Similar problems are encountered when the user is carrying other objects such as golf bags, camera bags, tripods, sports bags, luggage or other objects that may be carried from a user's shoulder.
Another specific problem occurs with prior art carrying devices that may be used with firearms, as described in the example above, when the user removes the firearm, and thus the prior art carrying device, from their shoulder. When a user is hunting as before described, it is desirable to remain as quiet as possible to avoid alerting any nearby game to the hunter's presence. It is especially desirable to remain quiet when the hunter is able to visually identify an appropriate game target within firing range and is removing the firearm from the carrying position over the shoulder into a proper aiming position. When a hunter removes the firearm from the carrying position, or even when the hunter simply repositions the firearm in any manner, slack is created in the straps of the prior art carrying device allowing the movable swivels, attached to the stock of the firearm, to rotate and arc thereby creating undesirable noise, and further, to strike the stock of the firearm thereby creating additional undesirable noise.
Also, another specific problem encountered with prior art carrying devices that may be used with firearms, as described in the example above, is evident when the user utilizes the prior art carrying device or sling to assist in the aiming of the firearm. For example, when a user is hunting as before described, situations arise where the user must stand, kneel or sit and aim the firearm without the benefit of any natural or artificial firearm or gun rest. Many users will place their non-trigger hand through a loop created by the prior art carrying device or sling and grasp the forestock of the firearm, thereby oppositely and partially encircling their forearm and upper arm with the sling. The user can then exert pressure against the sling to stabilize and steady the firearm before firing. However, it is often difficult to achieve sufficient stability with these types of prior art carrying devices since such stability is dependent on the relative length of the prior art carrying device. If a user has adjusted the sling so that it is loose when carried over the shoulder, the sling will be too long to allow the user to achieve the required pressure to stabilize the firearm when the user attempts to utilize the sling to steady the aiming of the firearm. Similarly, if the user has adjusted the sling so that it is taught when carried over the shoulder, it will be difficult for the user to insert their forearm and upper arm into the loop created by the prior art carrying device or sling and the required pressure for stability will not be achieved.